Jon and Addie's life
by labinnacslove
Summary: This is the prequel to the best is yet to come. About how Addie met the man she loves known as Dean Ambrose back when he was just Jon Moxley. And their lives together through the years.(Dean Ambrose/OC)*updated every week*
1. not everybody is who they appear to be

**Author's note: I own no one expect for Addie. This is a one shot from the best is yet to come to show when Jon and Addie met.**

It was 2006 and Addie was just asked to come to HWA in Cincinnati, Ohio. Addie was only 16 and recently got emancipated from her biological parents and living with her older brother's adopted family with her twin brother. But since she had been training since I was 13 almost 14 she knew that she wanted to keep going and her big brother's only rule was doing homeschooling to finish my education. So she arranged with Cody Hawk that she would be staying with him a week then staying with Matt Anoa'i. Yes while in HWA Addie lived with Joe's older brother. As Addie was going into the building to talk to Cody she passes by a long haired Jonathan who knocks her over and then he stands there with Helena Heavenly staring at her then walk away.

"What an asshole" Addie says as a heavy set Sami comes up to her and helps her up.

"Yeah sometimes Jon can be especially with that woman around. Hi I am Sam Johnston."

"Caitlyn Brooks but I go by Addison or Addie." They shake hands.

"Brooks are you related to Cm Punk by chance?"

"Yes he is my older brother."

"Oh cool well let me take you to Cody."

As we go through the shows Addie get to know the talent there and really does not care for Jon moxley and the biggest ring rant on planet earth and the feelings are very mutual. Matt and Cody have already had to step in between fights because Helena is very rude and feels the need to call a 16 year old Addie a slut who is sleeping her way in the business. Addie just laughed and said hey old lady look in the mirror at yourself. She learns about many of Jon's problems with women and drugs and that Helena is just some obsessed nut job but she can't believe how much of an idiot this guy is to try and waste his life on trash. Not long after she left and hoped to never see this man again but fate had a funny way of going. While in IPW with Drake Younger in 2007 he starts talking about this guy from Ohio who will be there and in walks the douche bag who treated Addie like shit.

"Addie this is Jon Moxley the guy I will be doing a feud with here."

Jon goes to shake her hand and Addie walks away to throw up.

Drake takes her back to the hotel they were staying out in the conjoined rooms so he could keep an eye on her for Colt Cabana. And as they sit in his room getting ready to eat food and watch a movie there is a knock on the door. Drake opens it to show Jon and some skank in barely their clothes and beer hoping to hang out with Drake. As they come in Addie starts getting really annoyed because the whore keeps trying to take Jon into Addie's room so Addie takes the open beer spilling it on the chick who tries to lung for her. Addie quickly kicks the girl and throws her out. Which pisses Jon off as he grabs her.

"What the fuck is your problem stupid kid?"

"You asshole take the whore elsewhere you piece of shit hope you get an STD."

Drake quickly breaks them up and tells Jon to leave. As Jon just smirks at Addie. The next week Addie is in a meeting with the promoter when the dirty blonde mox walks in all smug like and they glare at each other.

"What's this about?" Jon asks.

"We wanted you both here because we think it will be a great idea for Addie to become your manager."

Addie pales quickly and couldn't help but think great happy 18th birthday to me. As she leaves to go to the hotel she is informed that they have no room for her or any reservations for her at all. Just as she is about to cry in walks her white knight. He hears what is going on and as Addie walks away thinking about how she is going to do this he gets two keys for his room and goes over to her.

"Why not stay with me since drake isn't here this week."

"Why I am not that easy?"

"Who says I want to sleep with you? Just trying to do the nice thing of getting to know you since we will have to work together."

"Fine"

They go up to his room and Addie instantly feels sick as there is only one bed. She turns to him and offers to sleep on the couch. Which he instantly dismisses.

"You know it will be too bad for you since I am here tonight you can bring back some ring rat to fuck you."

"Oh really princess and why can't I?"

"Because you won't like what I do to either one of you?"

"Is that a threat or promise?"

"Promise Jonathan." He just smirks at her.

"Why don't we try to let the past go and get to know each other better?"

"Fine you go first."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 2nd, 1989"

"Wait tomorrow is your birthday?"

"Yep 18th birthday."

"Wow well happy birthday princess."

He leans over to her side on the bed she was sitting on and gives her a kiss on the lips which makes Addie freeze.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"A kiss for the birthday girl only seemed right. Now your turn?"

"Same question to you?"

"December 7th, 1985"

"Wow a December baby nice."

"Yep"

He stands up and grabs his jacket asking what she wants for dinner and laughs when she says pizza. When he walks out Addie lays back on the bed and starts to cry because she realized this crush she always had on this guy has now gotten worse. And after that night they got to know each other more and more. Eventually dating behind everyone back and she knew that while he hated that she wouldn't sleep with him because she wasn't comfortable with that. How much the rumors of him sleeping around on her happened but she kept falling for his charms over it and was madly in love with this man. It shows you should see not everyone is who they appear to be. It is on the inside that counts.


	2. Tara and Addie talk moxley

A week after her staying with Moxley in a hotel room for the night 18 year old Addie was with her best friend Tara Bessey. As they celebrate Tara's 18th birthday together. Being friends for over a year the two girls had a lot in common and knew each other's secrets. So as Addie is telling her the story about what happened with moxley Tara quickly smiled.

"Wow and this is the man you have had a crush on since you met him at 16 so how did it feel to finally kiss Mr. Moxley?"

"It was the best kiss I have ever had like heart pounding like mad kiss."

"Aww that is so sweet so would you ever date him if you could?"

"I would love to you know that Tara but he is not a one woman man let's face it."

As Addie says that her phone light's up with a text from said man.

**Hey princess how are you today? - J**

**Pretty good hanging out with Tara right now. How are you mox? – A**

**Tell her I said hey. I am actually missing hanging out with you. When do you come back for our next show? – J**

**In a few days although I don't know if I am staying with drake again or what I am doing. – A**

After a while Tara took Addie's phone from her and decided to take matters in her own hands.

**Tara: Hey Mox! How are you?**

**Mox: Good and you? Tara: I'm doing alright. There is something I want to talk to you about. Mox: Sure. What's up? Tara: Addie has a crush on you and I think you should ask her out.**

**Mox: ...I don't know what to say. **

**Tara: Well, how do you feel about her and be honest with me. I know when you are lying.**

**Mox: *scratches the back of his neck and sighs* to be honest...I am in love with her. I have been ever since I laid eyes on her. **

**Tara: *laughs* Then ask her out. You're not telling me anything I didn't already know.**

**Mox: *chuckles* Yeah, you're right Tara. I will ask her out tonight. Tara: Good. Now, go get your woman. **

**Mox: Thank you Tara. I appreciate your help. **

**Tara: No problem Mox. Talk to you later. Mox: See ya later.**

After hanging up the phone with mox. Addie walked back into the room and stared at Tara wondering what she was up to.

"Alright so since it is your birthday is there anything you want to do tonight?"

"No I think we are good what would be great is if you get out soon on a date or to be in a relationship you should take it. Especially if it is a certain blonde haired blue eyed man."

"I doubt he will ask me out Tara he wants a woman who is willing to open her legs and fuck him and I refuse to do that."

"Okay I know you're nervous and also still a virgin but what else is holding you back from him?"

"I won't be with a man that is not willing to give me his whole self. I mean body, mind, and soul. I know he will not be able to give up all the skanks and ring rats."

"How do you know he would do that your just scaring yourself into thinking it will happen?"

"Because I know how he is Tara why should I get with that and just cause myself heartache because I am falling for this man."

"Just take a chance you just might be surprised bunny."

As Tara said this Addie's phone goes off with a text message.

**When we meet up at the hotel will you go out with me on a date? – J**

**No funny business? – A**

**I know Drake and many others would kick my ass if I ever try princess. – J**

**Why all of sudden do you want to go out with me? – A**

**Because I would like to get to know you more princess and you deserve to be treated right. So please let's go out to dinner together and see how things go. – J**

**Okay I would love to do that mox. – A**

**Great see you in a couple days and I hope you girls have a good night. – J**

"You're right I will take a chance. What is the worst thing that can happen?"


	3. Why mox

Ch 3

After an amazing date Jon asked Addie to be his girlfriend which she gladly accepted. It had been a little shaky at first because Addie was constantly worried because she knew how Jon was and how much he loved sex. A couple of times she would be in the motel room with him and notice condoms in the bathroom but he would tell her that he was always prepared for when she was ready for that next step. But for Addie sex was the one thing she will hold out on until she truly loves the man she is with because she wants her first time to be special. There has also been a couple of times they would go back to the room and there would be a rat there waiting for them and Addie would instantly leave to go see her friend Tara who was added to the shows with them. And finally after a couple of hours Jon would call Addie to come back to the room and it would usually smell like alcohol with Jon drunk. She would ask him what happened and he would just say some of the guys asked him to go out to the bar and drink together. And Addie had starting to see when he drank and did whatever else his friends did there was Jon moxley the asshole staring her in the face trying anything to get inside her pants instead of the Jon good she was starting to fall for.

"Seriously Tara do you think he wants to even be with me or would he rather a girl there for sex?"

"Addie he likes you and yes at times he starts to act like a douche bag but I know he cares about you sweetie."

"Well I better get going I have a different show to be at this weekend so I won't be seeing any of you guys."

"Yes I know you're working roh this weekend and I am working at both ipw and hwa."

"Have fun and keep an eye out on my weird little boyfriend."

"And you keep an eye on mine."

Tara had recently started dating Tyler Black and things were going okay between them. Addie was happy for them both but wished that she could shake the feeling Jon was constantly cheating on her.

As that weekend rolled around Tara had seen Jon a couple of times drinking with people and all these rats around one he took off with for a few hours and she was angry because he would be this stupid to do this to her best friend who was really starting to feel for him. She had hoped Jon would man up and quit hurting her before Addie gets more attached. While at hwa she pulled Jon away from his friend that wanted him to go get high with him and felt she needed to tell him that if he wanted to just have ring rats and whores then he needed to stop leading Addie on. "What the fuck Jon? You're going to lose Addie if you don't stop sleeping around with these ring rats, getting drunk, and getting high? Do you not see how much she loves you? I am tired of Addie running to me every time you guys have a date because she finds a ring rat in your room! You are the most selfish son of a bitch I have ever met in my life! If, you want to be with Addie, please, start making her a priority and getting yourself cleaned up. As of right now, you are on my shitless. In fact, you are number one fuck ass! I hope you realized what you have done and right now, I don't want you around her, unless you are going to promise me that you will get yourself cleaned up. Will you please do this one thing for me? "

A couple of days of later when Addie came out to Ohio to surprise Jon for his birthday. She showed up to his apartment before going to see Tara. As she got there she figured the loud noises she was hearing was from his roommate and his roommate's girlfriend because the other roommate let her in. She went over to his bag and put the present and the letter she wrote him in his backpack and found a bottle of sleeping pills in there. She takes the bottle and felt the need to confront him on it when she goes to his room. As she opens the door she finds the source of the loud noise it was Jon and some blonde slut having sex with each other.

"What the hell is this?"

"Addie baby what are you doing here?"

"Fuck you Jon I am so done with your shit."

She runs out of the room and leaves the apartment all together. Jon got up and threw the picture by his bed at the wall.

"Mox why are you flipping out about some little bitch that ruined our time."

"Don't ever call her that."

Two days later Tara after trying to find Addie for days showed up to Jon's house. Where he was in his room with the same skank from the other day.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jon? I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't have done that! Who in the fuck is she?"

As she says that her phone goes off with Matt calling her.

"Hey matt have you found her?"

"Tara get to the hospital and fast. Yes I found her she just tried to OD on sleeping pills with a note talking about how if someone sees Jon tell him that she was falling in love with him. Luckily I found her before it was too late."

"Thank you matt."

After Tara asked Jon, the ring rat said, "I'm the girl that hopefully makes Mox settle down and marry one day." Tara saw red after what she just heard.

She pulls the skank out of the bed and throws her against the wall. "You've got it all wrong sweetie. You're just a ring rat and that is all you're ever going to be." Tara then proceeds to beat the shit out her. "You make me sick Mox because of her, Addie almost lost her life."

"What do you mean almost lost her life."

"Addie is in the hospital because she took all of your sleeping pills after she found you in bed with this slut. So, I hope you're happy with yourself. This is the most selfish thing you have ever done. So, please, stay away from Addie you man whore? By the way, Happy Birthday."

"What do you mean she took all my sleeping pills is she going to be okay?"

"Yes because luckily Matt found her before it was too late. They're at the hospital right now. Unlike you actually care about her. Anyways, I'm on my way to go see her. If, you show up, that'll be your worst mistake ever. Goodbye Jon."

Tara heads over to the hospital and runs over to Matt hugging him.

"Any news?"

"She had her stomach pumped and they are keeping her for 72 hour watch her brother is flying in soon. She is awake now if you want to see her."

"Hey Bunny! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive although I wish I wasn't. Why can't he just love me Tara?"

"He's a man whore who can't keep it in his pants. If, he truly loved you, then he would be with only you and nobody else. I love you more than words Bunny. It's killing me to see you like this, but I can understand your reasons. Next time, please come to me, instead of doing something dangerous?"

"I promise I just wish I hadn't fallen for him."

"You can't help what the heart wants. You thought he was going to change and obviously not. I hate him for the way he treated you . You know as well as I do, he treated you as if you were one of the ring rats. I'm sorry for being blunt, but I know you would have me be honest rather than lie to you."

"Yes I know I sadly want to see him at least once and just end it."

"Ok Bunny. I will call him and tell him that you want to see him."

"Do you think he ever opened the present?"

"I didn't stay to see. As soon as Matt called me, I was in the car, and on my way to the hospital."

"Okay let me know what he says I am going to take a nap."

"Ok. I'm going to go call him right now."

Tara walks out the room and at the first ring he answered.

"Hello Tara."

"Hi Jon. Addie has asked me to call you and tell you that she wants to see you."

"How is she? Did she asks for anything else?"

"She's doing alright. Just taking a nap. She was wondering if you opened your birthday present."

"Wait what present?"

"The present she left in your backpack."

"Oh let me look and I will be over there."

He goes to his backpack and sees the letter and a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. As he opens the present he sees a brand new shirt that he really wanted of the Cincinnati reds.

"Holy shit she went out and got me something I wanted and I really fucked up. Why would she want me?"

As he got to the hospital Tara and Matt wouldn't even look at him. He could tell by the redness of Tara's face how much she had been crying. He never meant to hurt Addie put his demons and addictions were hard to get rid of. Maybe he needed to get a fresh start take a break from everything and really get his life on track. He asked to go to Addie's room but matt stopped him.

"Her brother is in there now and he wants you nowhere near her even if she is requesting for you."

"Hey I get it Matt I fucked up but let me at least be honest with her. I know I don't deserve her and need to focus on getting myself in order I get it. Let me just say goodbye to her please."

Matt took him to Addie's room where Cm punk and her twin brother Alex was sitting on both sides of the bed. They both looked up when Jon entered the room and Phil instantly wanted to fight him.

"Please Phillip just leave him alone for my sake and give us this time alone. I know they going to tell all of you to head out soon so go get sleep and I will see you in the morning." Addie's frail voice says.

"Fine I love you baby sister. And you don't hurt her anymore because I can't lose her." As both brothers walk out the door.

Jon rushes over to the chair and sits next to Addie holding her hand. The minute her other hand stroked his cheek and he saw her tears he broke down.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I don't understand why you even want to be with me in the first place."

"Jon why ask me to be with you but then the minute a girl opens her legs and says fuck me you go for it?"

"I was still trying to be the man everyone knows. I am afraid to get close to someone and have them hurt as much as I do."

"We are really the most damaged people and it seems like we only get each other. I just wish you would get cleaned and then hopefully we could try again."

"Aren't you moving back to Chicago taking a break from wrestling?"

"Nope I am actually going to be leaving with Matt here in Ohio so I can be monitored and just take things slowly."

"Can we take it slow?"

"Yes Jonathan I will need it."

They gave each other a kiss. And Jon stayed the night with Addie trying to talk to each other and deal with their problems.


	4. Addie meets Xavier

Ch 4

Jan 2008

Addie was moving all of her stuff out of Matt's house into the little apartment that she and Tara got to be away from Chicago for awhile they decided that Ohio was the best bet and Alex was also going to move in with them. Jon and Addie decided to take things slow since Hwa closed he started to work at a gym taking a break from wrestling because he was burnt out. They weren't exclusive so she told him if he wanted to screw chicks he she was getting tired of his constant promises to be with her only. She was also taking a break from wrestling to get everything in her life in order and was accepted into college out there to focus on having a degree to fall back on. While working at the gym Jon has also been working on getting clean off the drugs because Addie gave him an ultimatum of get sober or she will never give him another chance because she doesn't want to go down that road. As she just finished her first week of school she met a young man who was in her communications class. He had green eyes and black hair. Was only 5'8 and had a skinny build. Addie thought he was a really sweet guy.

"Hey Caitlyn want to go get some coffee and talk about this upcoming assignment for class?"

"Xavier please call me Addie or Addison I hate the name Caitlyn. And I would love to go with you."

"Okay Addie let's go. "

As they go walking to the coffee shop Addie's phone starts going off with a text message from Jon.

_Are we meeting at the pizza place or where for dinner tonight?_

_Nowhere out with a friend from school tonight. Have homework to work on._

Addie had completely forgot about their date but he could just wait for the next one because she didn't want to give up her plans for Jon.

He canceled on her last week because he wanted to go out with his buddies why couldn't she do the same? She just turned off her phone because she knew that Jon would be bugging her until she came to what he wanted.

"Everything okay?" Xavier asks as the get to the shop.

"Yeah sorry just my friend asking me if I was meeting him for something but he knew I had a lot of homework to work on."

"Ahh well here is your coffee. And let's get started on this project."

After working for over 2 hours on the project and just hanging out with Xavier they came to find out they liked a lot of the same pop punk music and Xavier really liked wrestling. When Addie asked him who his all-time favorite wrestler was he said to her it was cm punk and she just laughed so hard not wanting to tell him about her big brother. Then he got into how he had come to a couple of hwa shows and thought Jon moxley wasn't that bad and Addie felt bad about ditching Jon and canceling their date but if he wants to play the field she should be allowed to be a single 18 year old too. Not waiting around for someone that doesn't know what he wants yet. As they were walking to Addie's car for her to head home before Tara starts to flip out they just talked.

"Thanks for coming with me Addison. I had a lot of fun and would like to go out again with you."

"That would be awesome I am cool with that we know each other's school schedule and after my classes I am always free."

"Awesome well I will see you next Monday for class. I will probably text you later on and we can talk some more."

"That will be cool well I better get going before my twin brother and roommate wonder where I am."

"Of course have a good one." He kisses her on the cheek and Addie instantly starts blushing.

Ten minutes later Addie pulls up to her apartment and sees that Jon's car is parked next to hers and rolls her eyes. As she walks into the door Tara comes running to her.

"Hey where have you been bunny?"

"I was out working on homework with a friend I met from school. He is in a couple of my classes so he asked me to go out with him to work on the project we had to work on together."

"Nice Jon has been here for over an hour bitching because you blew him off to go with this friend."

"Whatever he blew me off last week but I forgot I have to be at the mercy of him and not allowed to be an adult with my own life."

"Yeah some men don't seem to get that." Tara said looking very sad.

"Colby?"

"He told me I had to choose because he was angry I moved to be with you that it was either you or him and I told him that I am 18 who is to say that we would work I have known Addie longer and so he dumbed me."

"His loss Tara you will find someone so much better down the line."

Addie walked in to her room and saw Jon sitting on her bed giving her a dirty look as she walks in.

"Hello Jonathan what can I help you with?"

"Did you eat?"

"Yes I did I told you I was going to with my friend. You do it all the time so what is the big deal?"

"You blew me off after I arranged my work schedule so I can take you out and try to spend time with you."

"Well now you know how I have felt the past few times when you blew me off for your "friends". We are not dating because you can't grow up and be committed to me so why is it a big deal if I keep my options open?"

"Because I thought we were supposed to be together Addison why is that so hard?"

"Oh like you were with that chick Britney at the gym yesterday during your lunch break instead of meeting me or last week when you lied to me telling me you went out with Brian when I asked Janelle and she told me how they were home all night and you were going to see some blonde chick from the gym. You're the biggest asshole I have ever met Jon and I am tired of dealing with your lies. I am happy you are trying to get off the drugs but I am not going to sit here and wait on your pathetic ass while you bang any chick you can."

Addie throws the teddy bear that he gave her a month ago for Christmas at him and walked out of the room and out of the house completely. Jon just stood there in shock that Addie would say this to him.


	5. What do you really want

Ch 5

After the fight between Addie and Jon they hardly talked except when he would come over to the apartment to hang out with Tara and Alex. Addie was still dating Xavier and it was going great she was enjoying the time they shared together. Both were together doing great in school and tried to spend as much time together afterwards. One of the biggest changes in Addie was the one girl who hated to really go out and party was now going to parties or places to go dancing every weekend. It was really starting to worry Tara how much Addie was changing. She also started to notice how much Jonathan hated seeing Addie constantly blowing him off when he tried to take her out and hang out as friends. They both turned to Alex to see if he could tell them what is going on because Addie tells him everything.

"Hey Alex do you know why Addie is starting to ignore all of us and is now going out and partying all the time?"

"She is trying to get over Jon and Xavier has been talking to her about being a normal 18 year old and to try partying so that she can be around new people and try to relax a lot more."

"What do you mean she is trying to get over me?" Jon asks.

"She is in love with you dummy and you constantly keeping her at arm's length is hurting her so she wanted to try and see if there is someone else out there for her."

"Wow I feel like an idiot."

"Jon why do you think she tries to avoid being alone with you?"

"I can't believe she is in love with me."

"She really likes Xavier but I know that he has been talking to her about opening up more to him and trying new things."

"Like he is trying to convince her to have sex?" Tara asks.

"Yes. And from what she told me they have gotten close but she stops herself because you know as well as I do Tara who she wants to lose it to."

Jon walked out of the room and went to Addie's room and found the photo album she told him about a few weeks ago. As he looks at the photos of them some stemming from when she was 16 and someone would ask for the two of them to take a photo the looks on both their faces throughout each one. He always felt this electricity with her and this pull to her that was with no other woman. None can make him feel at a loss for words at times like she can. There has always been something about Addie that actually makes Jon hate himself for the way he has been treating her. He hears the door open and turns around to sees Addie standing there.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Sure I guess."

"So what's up mox?"

"How is everything going with you and Xavier?"

"It is going good we are just enjoying being with each other why do you ask?"

"That is good and I am asking because I care about you Caitlyn I always have. Even when I am an idiot who has been the worst son of a bitch to you I still cared."

"Why?"

"Because you have always been the one who would be willing to tell me that I have been an idiot."

"You're not an idiot just keep thinking with the wrong head."

"Yes I know I am trying I just never felt for someone the way I feel for you so I do some stupid shit to try and make myself forget that I am falling for you."

"Wait what?"

"I am falling for you Caitlyn and I can't say it won't be easy for me but I do want to work on us and be with you. I never had anyone truly there for me the way you have been and I never cared enough about a woman the way I do you. You're more than just someone I want to have sex with get my fill and go I have done more for you than I have ever done for anyone."

After saying that seeing the look of pure shock on Addie's face he grabs her head turning her towards him and starts to kiss her with as much passion as he can to show her just how much she means to him. As they are kissing and feeling the electricity going through their veins for one another it is slowly starting to get heated. When suddenly the door to Addie's room opens and Tara comes in.

"Addie your boyfriend just called."

They pull apart from each other and Jon starts glaring at Tara for interrupting them. As Tara glares at Addie for having walked in on this.

"Okay thanks Jonathan I think you better go."

Jon nods and walks past Tara shakes her head at him. As he walks out the door she finally just loses it.

"What the fuck was that Addie?"

"I am in love with him and no so fucking confused as to what I should do because I care about Xavier."

"Do you really because that kiss just told me otherwise."

"I do Tara but damn it I can't give him what he wants."

"What do you mean?"

"Xavier wants me to stay away from Jon and try with him but I have to be honest even kissing him feels weird."

"So then tell him you think it is best to be friends but you have to be honest bunny."

"I will try to. Hey we are going to a party tonight I was wondering I will probably text Jon and see if he wants to go too if you want to go?"

"Sure I will go and to save you trouble if I know Jon he is probably in the living room."

As Addie walked out there sure enough there was Jon and he agreed to go with them to the party. Addie called Xavier and told him they will meet there but she had to get ready first. She ran into bathroom to go jump in the shower while Jon had a talk with Tara.

"Am I the one that Addie is waiting for when it comes to sex?"

"Yes mox you are she wants to wait until you can admit you're in love with her."

"I almost did earlier but I have to let her decide first."

They hug and after Addie comes out ready to leave they head to the party. It was a nice little party playing some rock music and Jon could see that it wasn't going to be a total bust. After all hanging out for a while and Jon talking with Xavier he could tell the dude was really trying his luck with Addie. Especially after having one to many beers in him while Addie just had soda all night.

While off talking with Tara, Alex and a couple of their friends he noticed off in the corner Xavier was making out with Addie and shook his head guess he was wrong she didn't care anymore. It wasn't until a few minutes in that he noticed the minute Xavier tried to get very hands on with her that Addie was becoming uncomfortable.

"Xavier please I told you no I don't want that."

"Why because I'm not Jon?"

"No because I don't do that okay I really wanted to talk to you anyways and you just won't listen to me."

"Fine speak what is it."

"I think we would just be better as friends Xavier because I just don't feel anything romantic towards you."

"Bullshit! You don't it is just because he has been telling you he cares I knew that you were still not over Jon! Baby girl forget him all he is going to do is break your heart!"

He tries to kiss her again as she tries shoving him a way suddenly he is pulled away as Jon grabs him and punches him in the face.

"Dude she told you she just wanted to be friends get over it you drunken idiot. Come on princess I will take you home."

Addie nods and grabs Jon's hand as they leave with Tara and Alex. They all head back to the house and Jon tries to leave but Addie stops him and asks that he come into her room so that they can talk.

"Thank you for helping me back there."

"I would do anything for you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Addison and always have."

"You do?"

"Yes I do that is why I feel like such a dick for what I have done but I am afraid because I never felt this way."

"Jonathan I love you too I have since the first time I met you."

She grabs him and brings him over the bed. As she pushes him on it and straddles his lap kissing him the two of them feel the passion with every kiss. After ten minutes of heated making out Addie pulls away and stares into his blue eyes.

"Make love to me Mox please."


	6. First time

Ch 6

"Are you really sure this is what you want babe because I don't want to force you into anything. "

"I'm sure this is what I want is for the one man I love to take something so special to me so yes Jonathan I am sure I want you."

"Okay then my love your wish is my command."

He grabs me flipping me over so he is on top of me as our lips crash together. We just enjoy the thrill of kissing each other as he starts trailing kisses down my jaw and neckline. I can't help but giggle as his kisses go lower and he stops just at the beginning of my shirt and grabs at the hem of it taking it off of me. Leaning up to give him access to taking my bra off and feeling shy when it comes off because he has never seen me like this before.

"Take those hands away before I pin you down Addie."

As I slowly removed my hands I hear this growl come from Jon. As he smirks at me and whispers "So beautiful." Lowering his head and taking the peaks into his mouth I instantly am in shock of this new feeling and sensation that is going on as he does this. After making both of them peak and red he continues with his trail of kisses down my body and I am in shock of these new feelings flowing through me right now. As he gets to my pants I feel like I can't breathe and he can tell how nervous I am and just looks up at me.

"Trust me to take care of you tonight because that is what matters is your needs."

"I trust you."

After I say that he starts to undo my pants and slide them off slowly with my panties. As he finally stripped me of all my clothes he looks up and me kissing me on the lips.

"You have true beauty that is rare to find."

"You're wearing too much now. "

He lifts his arms so that I can take his shirt off then undoes his belt and pants. As he stands to take his clothes off I am in awe of him and his body it isn't the most muscular to some but to me it was perfect. When he took his boxer briefs off I actually stared in awe of him as he stood before me in all of his glory.

"Wow Jon"

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Addie. Now I am going to go slow with you because it is going to hurt for a little bit but I just need you to trust me."

"I do."

With that he came back on to the bed and hovered over me as he started to trail kisses down my body making sure nothing went untouched by him. He slowly edge himself down and when he got to down and I realized what he was about to do I panicked. He started to see this and just looked up at me.

"Let me take care of you first my sweet this is about you tonight."

I slowly nodded. He continues his trail of kisses again from my thighs and every time he got to the middle he blow on my sex. I slowly closed my eyes just trying to enjoy the new sensations he was doing to my body I was instantly in shock as I felt his mouth starting his assault on me. All these new feelings are rushing through my body. I open my eyes to look at what Jon is doing and see him watching me writhing because I am not use to this at all. As I feel it start to rise I was trying to figure out what was happening when Jon stopped his assault with his tongue and starts on my bundle with his fingers.

"Let go for me baby."

I started to whimper as he went back to his assault and as I felt him moaning as he felt my body react I lost it. Jon just lapped it up like a wild man craving his thirst. As he was done he slides up to me he wraps my legs around his waist and makes sure I am okay before he lines himself up with me. As he is about to enter I instantly tense already feeling the pain of him trying to enter.

"Don't tense on me baby girl it will make it even more painful."

He does everything to relax me then slowly starts to enter and as he just makes it with the tip I instantly scream because the pain is unbearable but I don't want to make him stop. He just kisses me and keeps whispering to me.

"I know baby girl it will feel better soon. I don't like seeing you in pain my love so I will keep going when you're ready."

As he says that I try to breathe through it and nod at him to keep going. As I scream again as he goes in more and finally gets himself fully into me I hear him groan in pleasure as well.

"So tight baby girl."

"Addie are you okay I heard screaming and noticed Jon's car is still here…. OH MY GOD!" Tara says as she walks into the room.

"Tara out."

She instantly runs out of the room and we hear her calling for Alex probably to tell him what she walked in on. And instantly embarrassment takes over as I try to bury my red face into Jon's neck. I feel this rumble as he starts laughing. I look at him oddly.

"That is embarrassing but I will keep going when you're ready."

"Yes let's keep going." I kiss him and giggle as I taste myself on his lips.

Keeping with his promises he moves nice and slow and making sure to not rush me and just enjoying our bodies becoming one. After the initial pain of everything tearing it was feeling like there is no one else I want for the rest of my life. Even if this was my first time it feels like I waited for the perfect man who is making love to me. We both just enjoy each other looking into each other's eyes blue looking into hazel. As the tingling starts up again I notice Jon start to shake.

"Cum with me baby girl"

I scream out his name as he groans out mine and as both of us try to get our breathing and bodies to calm down he slips out and continues to hold me and cuddle me. He pulls the blanket over us and we both just kiss one final time before we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	7. meeting the family

Ch 7

Addie woke up the next morning feeling extremely sore than she ever had before her mind was a little hazy as to why until she felt the arms wrapped around her and looked at the peaceful face of the man she loved Jon. Everything came rushing back and she was in awe of how much he told her and showed her the love he had for her. Being her first time ever having sex she was nervous about it but Jon was gentle with her and constantly taking care of her. She slowly slipped out of his arms and smelt the aroma of coffee finally the hallway as she stepped out of the room. As she walked into the kitchen there was Tara and Alex with shit eating grins on their face telling her that she told him.

"Good morning bunny doing anything fun last night?" Tara asked.

"Or do anyone fun last night?" Alex added in.

"You two are terrible. And I get it you want to do a happy dance I lost my virginity to Jon. But can the making fun of me not happen because it is too early and I haven't had coffee yet."

Just as Alex was about to respond Addie felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her as she just starting giggling. She had left the door open so Jon heard everything and decided to stop their friends from embarrassing her more.

"No more about it please just know that we are back together and took the step everyone was wondering if we will ever take." He kisses Addie and joins her in getting coffee as Tara puts a plate of food in front of them both at the island.

"So what is going on today for you guys because we both have to go to work?" Tara asks.

"Well since Addie doesn't have school today and I have had something I needed to do for a while but was afraid to deal with we are going to go do that today together."

"Were going to go see your dad and have you two finally talk it out?"

"Yes because as you said to me last night I have so many issues but the first ones stem from my parents why not introduce you to them and try to mend those relationships."

"I'd like that."

As they kissed Alex instantly starting making gagging noises which caused Addie to cash him in the living room and start a tickle fest like when they were kids. Causing Tara and Jon to laugh at the twins and the way they pick on each other. After twenty minutes of watching those two Jon and Addie ran to the room to get ready to change to leave for their adventure. Addie looked over at Jon and could he was nervous so she wrapped her arms around him.

"This is the first step in helping you become a better person Jonathan."

"Yes I know but the hurt of the way they raised me is still there."

"And it always will be but now you're an adult and it is time you tell them that doing that wasn't okay or fair to you and your sister."

"Your right babe let's go do this and then maybe tonight I can finally take you on a proper date."

"I would like that."

We get to the pizza place we are meeting his dad at and sat down waiting for him to get there. Suddenly a man in his 40s came over to the table and extended his hand to Jon.

"Hello son thanks for finally agreeing to see me. And who is this."

"This is my girlfriend Addie and Addie this is my father Daniel."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Sir you're so sweet and it is nice to meet you too."

After sitting and just getting to know each Daniel turned to Jon. "I'm really glad you came to meet me. I had been hopping we could finally talk about everything that happened when you were growing up."

"Like how my sister and I had to raise ourselves because we had two junkies for parents?

"I admit we both were terrible parents that had you two way too young and we let drugs and alcohol take our time away. I hope one day we can move past it all and have a relationship."

"I would like that too but you hardly being there for us and being constantly in and out of jail it will take time but that is why I am here I want to mend the relationships and anger I have with you guys."

"I know like I said drugs took over my life and I didn't see that you and your sister were more important than the drugs."

Jon looked over at Addie and she smiled at him knowing he is finally getting the peace he needed from his father and hopefully soon his mother as well. She was in awe of him because she knows she will never be able to do that with her actual parents because of what they did to her and Alex after Phil left with their true family.

After hanging out a little bit more they left to go to his mother's house. As they pulled up they saw woman around the same age of his father with blue eyes and blonde hair. She was sitting outside waiting for them to get there. And another young woman closer to Jon's age that she realized was his older sister.

"Hello you must be Addie."

"Yes I am."

"I'm Laura Jon's older sister and this is our mother Caryn."

"Nice to meet you both."

We all go inside and just chat the two of them seem more interested in finding out about me and why I seem like such a nice girl to even think about being with Jon. His mom brings up the sluts he usually went for and Addie immediately tenses because she doesn't want to be viewed as another one of his chicks to have under his belt as his fuck buddies. Jon just shakes his head at his mother.

"She is different think about it mother when have I ever dated or brought a girl home for you to meet."

"Never once Jonathan that is what is shocking to me and mom but I can see that Addie is different than Helena which is a very good thing because she was a slut. Addie here seems to have her life together." Laura says.

"Well can we finally get to what I came here for? Mom I know what I am going to say isn't easy but I need to finally say something I hate the way you and dad raised us and everything you guys did. I asked to see you so that we can all finally get that relationship that we deserve to have."

"I agree with you Jon and I know I made mistakes but I want all of us to be a family and be there for each other."

After the long talk where there was laughter and tears Jon and Addie said goodbye and went to go out on a date. When she stopped him and grabbed his face kissing him passionately.

"What's that for babe?"

"For letting me in and seeing Jonathan for who he really is and not Moxley the man he tries to be."


	8. All about Tara

**Author's note: This chapter is to give some insight on the lovely Tara and also hints to something or someone that will be in chapter 23. I decided on writing this one as a special birthday present to the girl Tara is based off of. In the next few days I plan on updating and fixing this story as well as updating and fixing the best is yet to come so look out for that. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Ch 8

Tara got to Chicago a few days before Addie did hoping she could talk to Colby about their abrupt break up. It had only been 3 weeks but she was trying to figure out why he just calls her and ends it suddenly. As she walks into the ring of honor building to go workout she sees Scott (Colt Cabana), Remi (El Generico), and Bryan Danielson all sitting there talking with Ace Steel so she goes over to see them.

"Hey guys how is it going?"

"Hey Tara how are you?"

"Good was hoping to see Colby and talk to him but I guess he isn't here."

"I saw him earlier with his new girlfriend Leighla." Remi said to her.

"New girlfriend?"

"Yeah they just started dating three weeks ago. Didn't you guys break up two months ago?"

"No we broke up three weeks ago." Tara ran out of the building so that none of the guys saw her crying when she called Addie.

"Hello"

"He broke up with me to date some other chick. He lied to me."

"Wait what!"

"Yeah the guys were telling me about colby's new girlfriend and how they started dating three weeks ago and thought we broke up two months ago so he has been lying to me for a while."

"I'm so sorry sweetie I will be there tomorrow to go see mom and you and I will go hang out okay."

Remi came outside and walked up to her.

"Hey you okay?"

"No but I will be thanks for telling me all this because it really explains a lot just hurts because I gave him everything."

"He is an idiot for doing this to you but trust me you're still young you will have plenty of guys begging for a chance."

"Thanks let's go workout so I can prepare for the show."

As they went back they went to hang out with the rest of the group and throughout the time she got to spar with each of them as they all wanted to help teach her new moves to use in the ring. She has been wrestling since she was 17 and now at 18 getting better every day being in the squared circle. When Tara was 13 her parents divorced and she moved with her mother from where they lived in California to Chicago where her mother was raised. She met Addie and Alex at the school they all went to and her and Addie have been attached at the hip ever since.

Tara had been there for the good and bad times with Addie and knows so many secrets about her and the way things went with their family. They may not be blood related but those two have been sisters since the day they met. She got back in the building and sat down with Remi as they talked about for the first time the new feud between her and Addie is to start since Addie turned on Colt Cabana at the last event when he came back from the WWE developmental.

"So are you excited to show everyone what you two girls can do now?"

"Yes I am ready it will be great because I haven't trained for as long as she has but we both bring different styles to the ring."

"Well if you want to prepare I can work with you on some new moves to really shock the fans because I know this will be the first time in this ring that they will get to see you perform."

"That would be great. Since I have only been in a few actual matches been mostly managing people."

He took her to one of the rings set up for training and for the next several hours worked with her to get her ready. Tara was very determined to show that she could be as good as Addie if given the shot to shine which is why they fought with the higher ups so hard to do this feud. They thought that Addie would be the one carrying it all because to them all Tara could do was be a manager to one of the male talent. She was sick of being looked over and wanted nothing more than to make everyone eat their words. After trying out different stuff some taking longer than others to get because they had a week before the show Remi turned to her.

"How about the next couple of days you come in and I work with you on the moves you're having problems with because you seem to pick them up really fast."

"That would be awesome. Yeah I have been training since I was 17 but really been going over moves with Addie since she started training with Phil and Scott."

"Well just like Addie I think both you girls one day will show the world that the girls can do anything men can and be the best wrestlers out there."

"Our dream is to one day be the first divas to be in a hell in the cell match and show what we can do."

"I hope one day that dream comes true for you both because that will be history making that is for sure."


	9. Tara's first match

Ch 9

After a grueling week of training with all the boys in ring of honor and spending time with Addie's adopted mom. The girls were ready to start their first match against each other. Addie was excited because was also going to able to see them perform and meet her family. They were all going out after and found an 18 and older place that did karaoke. So the girls were happy to be able to go do that. Addie had managed to help Tara stay clear of Colby because of him being a total asshole to her. The worse thing about it was they had just taken their relationship to the next level and did the deed them bam he is with this new girl. As the girls got to the place they were doing the show at she turned to Remi and asked him to talk to Tara while she went to Colby. Kevin Steen just laughed saying he is going to be killed by the little firecracker. She walked into the locker room and instantly jumped him pounding her fist into his face.

"You worthless piece of shit. How dare you hurt my sister you little bitch."

Just as he started getting his barings and tried to hit Addie back Scott and Jimmy grabbed him and Scott punched him.

"Don't you dare put your hands on my baby sister."

Kevin grabbed Addie and took her out of the room and Bryan is laughing about how he got his ass handed to him by someone so small. Addie walked into Ace and Gabe's office and just threw the chair against the wall. Gabe is in shock as Ace laughs that Addie is very much like Phil.

"Okay Caitlyn calm down and save that fire for the ring."

"Don't fucking call me that ever!"

She storms out to go get ready when Gabe asked why not to call her Caitlyn. Ace just shakes his head saying it is a long story. Only her or cm punk can really tell it because it isn't his place to.

After Addie got ready and hugged Tara they both did their handshake knowing they were going to wow the fans with this one.

_**My power. My pleasure, my pain, baby**_

_**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**_

_**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**_

_**But did you know,**_

_**My eyes became large and the light that you shine can be seen**_

_**Baby,**_

_**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.**_

_Ladies and Gentleman from Chicago. Addie Rose._

_Addie walks out to the ring in jeans and an in punk we trust shirt, She looks around the ring waiting for her opponent. _

'_**Cause we all just want to be big wanna be big rockstars**_

_**And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars**_

_**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**_

_**We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat**_

_**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**_

_**In the Vip with the movie stars**_

_**Ever good gold digger's gonna wind up there**_

_**Every playboy bunny with her bleached blonde hair, and well**_

_**I wanna be a rockstar**_

_**I wanna be a rockstar**_

_And her opponent from California. Willow midnight._

_Willow comes out with Colt Cabana the man Addie beat up and left in the ring a few weeks before. She looks up at Addie and just smirks knowing that him being here is going to cause a distraction. She gets in the ring and right as the bell rings the girls go at it. With Addie getting the upper hand. She head butts Willow knocking her down on the mat then laughing at Colt as he screams for her to get up. Addie starts to pull her by her hair and throwing her into the corner. As Addie kicks her in the face and does a running bulldog. She goes for a pin but Willow kicks out. Willow gets up and does a round of suplexs to Addie. After the 4__th__ suplex Addie jumps up and does a series of kicks. She goes to hit hook and ladder. But Willow counters hitting her with a hurricarana. The fans are going nuts seeing these girls do different moves and not having a set style. Addie fell out to the ring and walked over to Colt and slaps him across the face as she laughs about it she turns around to Willow doing a tope on to her knocking them both down. Willow goes and grabs Addie and throws her back into the ring. She goes to hit a moonsualt but Addie moves out of the way. Picking her up her kisses her forehead then does kiss from a rose. Instead of pinning her she looks at colt winks and hits hook and ladder on her for the pin._

_Here is your winner Addie rose._

The two go backstage and hug then Jon comes up and kisses Addie while everyone is sitting there. They go to change so that they can go out and meet her family. As they get there Addie runs up to her adopted mom and then sisters. Having been adopted by the family that took in Phil. They all enjoy eating food and waiting to be called up to sing. So Jon figured asking questions that always plagued him.

"Why do you never go by Caitlyn?"

"Because that was my real aunt's name. I always hated it because my birth mother and she didn't get along and they never wanted a daughter they were happy with our brother mike, Phil and Alex. I was the evil never meant to be."

"Makes sense." The dj calls Jon's name to sing.

"This is to the woman who stole my heart if she could come up here." Addie walks up as the song begins to play.

_**Tonight its clear **_

_**As were both lying here**_

_**There's so many things I wanna say**_

_**I will always love you **_

_**I will never leave you alone**_

_**Sometimes I just forget,**_

_**Say things I might regret**_

_**It breaks my heart to see you crying**_

_**I don't want to lose you**_

_**I could never make it alone**_

_**Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor **_

_**I'll be the hero **_

_**That you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

_**You keep me standing tall **_

_**You help me through it all**_

_**I'm always strong when you're beside me**_

_**I have always needed you **_

_**I could never makes it alone…..**_

_**Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor **_

_**I'll be the hero **_

_**That you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

_**It's like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago**_

_**Just in time I'll save the day**_

_**Take you to my castle far away…..**_

_**Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor **_

_**I'll be the hero **_

_**That you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love.**_

"I love you Addie."

"I love you too Jon."

They dance around through the night enjoying time together with her friends and family. And she smiles because he really is her blue eyed knight in shining armor.


	10. Such a brave girl

Ch 10

Jon and Addie were walking around Chicago as she was showing him where she grew up. They went past her parents' house and when her oldest brother mike walked out the door it seemed like time stood still.

"Hello Caitlyn finally decided to stop being a little brat and come home where you belong."

"No mike I didn't besides aren't you not allowed to talk to talk to me or Alex after what you did?"

"You deserved every second of it and don't tell me you never think about it."

"Hey why don't you just back the fuck off buddy and leave her alone." Jon said.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do with my little baby sister?"

"Her fucking boyfriend you piece of shit. She obviously hates you otherwise she would have a relationship with you like she does her other brothers."

"Who the punk ass bitch covered in tattoos because he thinks he is cool. Or the scared little boy who runs away from things just like his older brother."

Just then her actual parents step out of the house. The minute they saw Addie it was like she was the ugliest thing they had ever seen. Jon couldn't believe how awful her family treated her. Everyone told him they never wanted her but to see it first hand was like taking a knife to his heart. His parents may have been crappy to the point he raised himself but at least they didn't treat him like this.

"Well if it isn't the child that should have never lived." Her mother said.

"Oh joy just what I wanted the people who never wanted me to be born and allowed their son to be so sick."

"You are the one who should be talking Caitlyn you brought it on yourself."

"Of course you would blame one of the victims. Seriously you people make me sick. And the best thing that ever happened was the day Phillip came to save us from you." Addie who was shaking so badly grabbed Jon and started to move him away from there. Just then her brother mike grabbed her arm and as he did Jon punched him and put Addie behind him.

"Don't ever fucking touch her again you do and I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do."

After running away from that house Jon started to notice the change in Addie and the fact that she could not stop shaking. So he found a little café for them to sit and talk because he had a lot of questions.

"Babe drink some of your water calm down and then just talk to me." After a few minutes of looking at Jon and breathing she finally calmed down.

"Ok what do you want to know?"

"What was that all about when you said blaming the victims?"

"Can we talk about that part back at Phil's?"

"Yeah we can. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"It was my life until I turned 13."

After eating something in silence and Jon texting Tara and Alex trying to get answers about it. Both just told him let her tell it to you because it isn't ours to tell. He knew she was avoiding something huge from her past. They get back to Phil's apartment so that she could relax before they went to carol's house he had enough of waiting.

"Just tell me already damn it."

"You have to promise not to interrupt me because this is something only very few know."

"Ok I promise."

"You know about the fact my parents never wanted a little girl ever I was the child that should never be. Well ever since I was 2 years old which is as far as I could remember. My so called mother use to have a routine of getting me in the bath and sending me to my room that oddly was adjoined to my brother mike's room. She use to tell me to be a good little girl and do what they ask of me. "

"Addie did they molested you?"

"Everything under the sun till I was 10 and Phil finding out about had his friends mom who soon adopted us call and got us removed. So we were able to leave go live with her and file to be emancipated."

"You truly are the strongest woman I know Addie to survive that and be able to let me in knowing the fear you have with a man touching you. It all makes sense to me know."

"I love you Jon and you're the first man I trust with my life."

Too bad after that trip things were going to turn for the worst once again in our world.


	11. Annabelle lee brooks

Ch 11

Anabella "Ella" Lee Brooks

I was going back to Ohio after visiting my family in Chicago and I became very sick. My mom getting tired of me throwing up and no explanation took me in to see the dr. So while going over everything and sitting for 2 hours waiting on results we got the answer. Just not one I was really ready for.

"You're pregnant Addie."

"What?"

"Yep by my calculations you are 3 and a half months along but I asked for an ultrasound tech to meet with you tomorrow."

"Ok then what?"

"Then if a few weeks and you come home we go over all your options."

"But I can't wrestle anymore?"

"No that would a very bad idea. Discuss this over with the father and we can talk more."

The father shit what Jon going to say when I tell him. He is just getting back into the groove of wrestling like mad right now. I can't take that away from him.

"I will thanks doctor."

The next day I go to see the ultrasound tech with my mom because she discussed everything with me last night. No matter what if Jon wasn't going to be here her and I would raise this baby. This is my child and I knew what would happen if I had sex with Jon so it is my responsibility to take care of her.

"So by the looks of things you are 2 and half months along your due date is December 8th."

"The day after Jon's birthday."

"Everything is looking good would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes"

Then this amazing sound came through the room and the tears in my eyes could not stop flowing because all I was hearing was the heartbeat of the child Jon and I created the very first night we had sex. She was made of love but I just hope that love would last. But as usual when it came to Jon moxley I was wrong oh so very wrong.

2 days later

I flew out to Cincinnati to go see Jon and to tell him. I already told two of the promoters I worked for about it and was going to tell another on this trip. WI stopped by the apartment I was sharing with Tara and Alex to see them helping pack up everything because we all decided to go back home. Especially Alex who wanted to be close to Joaquin. One of our close friends from school growing up that Alex always had a crush on. Tara just didn't want to be in Ohio.

"Hey pregnant lady have you gone to see him yet?"

"No I was heading there in a minute after I grabbed his stuff from here."

"Ok we will see you back home the truck should be here shortly that Phil paid for and then we are driving up home." We all hugged each other.

I got in to the rental car because my friend Xavier came over and took mine to Chicago for me. I drove over to where Jon was staying and just got these weird feeling in my stomach that I wasn't going to like what happened next. Sure enough I was right. I walked in and his roommate Rick was trying so hard to not let me to Jon's room until I punched him in the face. When I got closer I heard moaning from a woman saying Jon's name over and over and I was like please let this be a joke. But it wasn't a joke. In his room was Jon having sex with one of the girls he was working with at one of his promotions. She screamed when I came into the room and Jon tried to look guilty for a minute than that Mox attitude came out.

"Why don't you join us Princess we were just getting started?"

"Not on your life you piece of shit."

I threw the box he had given me with a ring in it at his head. Then I threw his stuff I brought at him. Till the slut got the idea and left without her clothes because I wouldn't let her grab them. I didn't care at that moment all I saw was red. I punched her in face when she came towards me and I kicked Jon in the nuts when he went to grab me.

"What did you want Addie."

"I came here to tell you something but I guess I should have known that everything you have been saying to me for months was still a lie."

"It was only this one time I swear I got drunk and she was here you weren't so I went for it."

"Well while you were going for it I was too busy finding out I am having a baby Jon."

"What"

"Yes I'm pregnant and don't even start with the whole it's not mine because we both now I only ever had sex with you."

"Then what do you want from me money?"

"Nope just wanted you to know the truth and that I am leaving here going back home and raising our child without you so don't worry I won't come after you for child support."

"What if I wanted a part of the child's life?"

"Really Jon we both know that is bullshit so just go on with your life without a care in the world while I take care of this child."

After that I left. I never looked back and went about my days. At 6 months I came back there to see Matt. He wanted to talk because a month after leaving Jon I started to date this guy Matt Polinsky. He was a good guy but he wanted so badly to have sex and I really wasn't into that and we ended up in a huge fight over it. He tried to hit me once while drunk and Jon's friend Brian who had come to see me for the day stopped him. I knew he was going to tell Jon about it and frankly I didn't give a shit anymore. I was going to be single and live my life how I wanted now that my baby girl was on her way.

"So does he know?'

"Jon yes he knows that I was pregnant and hasn't tried to contact me so he obviously didn't care."

"According to Cody he is just scared bunny you have to give him time."

"I think almost 6 months is plenty of time but it just shows he doesn't want someone as amazing as this little baby growing inside me or to be with me for that matter so why should I try to please him?"

"He is the dad Addie."

"Being there for the baby makes you dad leaving the mother while she is pregnant is being a sperm donor and to me that is all he is. I love you matt you know I do but Jon isn't going to change and I can't wait around for him. She is coming soon and she has all she needs in me."

I went to hug him and we decided on going to a little place to go eat. When we got there Jon was sitting there with some friends and immediately stopped talking when he saw me. He tried to come up to me but I turned away with matt standing in front of me.

"Addie can we please talk?"

"Why so you can treat me like crap again and tell me bullshit lies?"

"For the baby please?"

"Fine 5 minutes."

"So how is it going with the baby?"

"She is doing just fine we are at the halfway point and I can't wait for her to be here."

"Her?"

"Yep Anabelle Lee Brooks. Ella for short."

"She isn't going to have my last name?"

"Why should she Jon you don't want her or me and as I said to you I will make sure you don't have to pay child support now you can go be with your friends and live your life."

I let him leave then ate with matt before going to the airport and going home to be with my family. It was hard but I know Jon wanted to be free to wrestle and have fun who am I to deny him of that so I just went on my way and took care of everything for Ella on my own.

December 7th 2008

The day my life forever changed. I was at my mom's house sitting with my twin when all of a sudden sharp pains started up and I just screamed. My mom came in and timed them and after a little bit decided we were going to the hospital. Luckily for me that Phil was able to be here for it and came with us because I knew I needed my family to survive this. After 10 hours and no pain meds because I wasn't ok with them at all. After pushing for 10 minutes I hear this loud scream and I instantly started to cry as the dr cleaned her up and they laid her on my chest. From that moment I was in love with this sweet angel. After a while the nurse allowed the rest of my family and friends to hold her and all I could think about is how much I hated Jon for not being here and witnessing this miracle. How that little girl will probably never know her father because he just didn't care about us. And from that moment on I knew I would protect her with my life.


	12. first night back

Ch 12

Feb 2009

My friends thought it would be good to for me to come visit them at the anniversary show for czw. Ella was 2 months old and growing like a weed. She is such a joy to have in my life. I was walking around backstage looking for drake. When I finally found him talking with a group of friends I stopped dead in my tracks. The last person on planet earth that I wanted to see was here. Hopefully I can go smoothly without him seeing me but that never goes my way. Sure enough I get close enough and he turns to look at.

"Addie how are you?"

"Mox."

"Not even a hi for a friend? Or an answer to my question?"

"When did we become friends? Last I knew we were exes and that is all we're going to be."

Drake turned to me and saw that I was getting pissed off with the situation so he tries to take me away.

"Come on bunny let's go talk to zandig for a job like you wanted."

"Hey Addie how is that kid did you have it yet?' Jon suddenly yells.

"Yes actually amazing, beautiful little girl but too bad her father is too much of a bastard to give her the time of day."

He just stares at her with wild crazy eyes and tries to grab her arm to pull her away from everyone but she smacks him across the face and kicked him in the balls. She isn't going to deal with his disrespectful attitude about her baby.

She went to her meeting with zandig and he decided to hire her to work next month show in a new group that would be forming tonight called switchblade conspiracy. She nearly lost it when she found out that was the group of Jon and Sami. She wishes he would have given her drake or Scotty to work or anyone but jon. She didn't mind Sami or the other guy but jon. Why does life hate her so much to work with the man who can't man up for the sweet girl at home waiting for her to come back.

She goes out to the audience and watch the show glad to be able to see her friends for the first in a long time doing what they loved. Seeing how tough the Czw crowd was if you were a woman she knew that when she came next week that the sweet looking Addie had to change. She moved over to the back wall when a familiar face came over and lazy put his arm on her.

"ok how about a truce?"

"why so you can hurt me or her again not happening. I will be civil with you in the ring out of it just leave me alone. "

"fine if that is what the royal bitch commands."

He walked over to where one of the girls was sitting and just started to flirt with her to rile up Addie but she just ignored it all watching for Sam's match to begin. Right before it got started this drunk guy from the audience became suddenly interested in her. She was getting pissed off with the comments that came out of his mouth that before she could rip him a new one. she hears the growl from the other side and knows that mox has come out now and isn't happy.

"back off my property asshole unless you want to be knocked out because the woman told you no."

Once the guy got a look at 6'4 jon. and him being only 5'7 he just went the opposite way of them both. Which was fine because it was time for the security guards to start everything with Jon anyways. After getting chased around moxie jumped in the ring with Sami and just kept tearing the place up. She just was reminded just how much jon. made you feel apart of what he was fighting for good or bad. He had this undeniable presence in the ring. After the ran back through the crowd Addie screamed as jon. lifted her over his shoulder and carried her outside with him. After Sami quickly changed to do their video promo jon. would not let her go no matter how many times she tried to fight him off of her.

"just stop ok and accept that you are going to out here with me."

"why should I jon.?"

"because no matter what I still care dumbass."

"so you care when you bang the rats while I be mommy and daddy?"

Hearing enough of the fight about the child jon. just grabs Addie and gives her the most passionate kiss that he has given her in a long time. He figures why say it with words. After kissing him back Addie snaps back into reality and just stares into Jones eyes for the reason for the games and runs away because they both said it best without words. And hers just showed she couldn't open up again not to him. After smacking into Sami as she ran away she jumped in her car and drove with tears streaming down her face. As the street dog broke through the walls she built with just one kiss.


	13. jon's pov

Ch. 13

**Jon's point of view **

She just ran away from me after I kissed. I couldn't believe it. When I looked into her eyes I could see the pain is caused and it hurt me. But I am a man and wrestling is my life. I want to get to the top nothing is going to stand in my way. Even a little kid that she is claiming is mine. The kid is better off without me around. Addie is too all I do is hurt her anyways because I don't know how to be a one-woman guy. I love sex too much. No matter how amazing it was with Addie compared to all the others. I have women willing to drop to their knees for me and I kind of like it. I am a street dog and that is all I will ever be. I am not meant to be a father. Zandig informed us that next month Addie would be working with us and a part of me got excited about this. Having her nearby again would be great. I do have to say for just having a kid she looks good. Her body rounded out perfectly especially those breast of hers. They were already bigger than most girls and got bigger with the kid.

We film are promo then drake comes up to me and I can tell he isn't happy with me. My guess is Addie called him when she got in her car.

"What's up man? "

"What the fuck did you do mox?"

"what do you mean what did I do? To Addie she started it with this kid accusation. "

"dude the kid is yours there is no denying that, because even your ass knows that the only man Addie had sex with was you. Don't play stupid with me. Plus, the kid looks too much like you."

"really how do I know that because I don't know her anymore and never seen this kid."

"she is not the south that you want to accuse her to be Jon, she isn't you and if you want to see the kid all your ass has to do is ask."

"she isn't going to let me anywhere near her even you know that drake."

"you're right on that one but…" he hands me his phone with pictures of him when Addie and a little baby in his arms and then one of the baby with Addie and I try to hold my emotions as I see how happy they both look and the pain in my chest to see this little girl.

"let's go out and drink."

"drinking won't solve this jon."

"no but it will numb the pain and make me forget. "

**One month later**

I got to the show with drake right at the same time Addie showed up with Tara. Drake runs over to help the girls when they pulled out a stroller and car seat. Oh great my supposed child is here tonight. I start walking ahead pissed off that she would bring that thing to a wrestling show of all places. I go into my lock room only to see that they put her in here too just even more fuck fucking great. I can't get away from the woman who has plagued my mind and heart for months. The reason I drink to forget her. How could I knowing she has my daughter that she raises because I can't let myself accept being a father. They walk into the room and instantly I see the hurt in Addie's eyes and the hatred in Tara's. I run to go get something to eat real quick so that they can have time to do what they needed in there. Maybe by luck they will be gone when I get out. Who you kidding moxley not even your that lucky. I walk back into the room and Addie is gone but the baby and Tara aren't. I go over to my side of the room to grab my gear so I can be ready.

"hey"

"don't hey me asshole"

"wow what crawled up your ass and died."

"fuck you moxley because of your stupidity I have to watch my best friend cry herself to sleep day in and day out while taking care of your daughter on her own."

"well that's her own fucking fault"

"it takes two to make a baby yup piece of shit and if you didn't want one you should have been more careful ."

"the kid isn't mine so why should I care"

"wow you must have been dropped on your head as a child. Addie would never be with anyone else because she isn't that classless. She dropped out of the last class she needed to graduate college because she tells all of us all the time the only other person who should step up and help her is Ella's father." She screamed all of a sudden and loud cry came from the car seat.

"oh no, no ,no Addie is going to kill me. I was supposed to let baby sleep till she got back ."

Tara is sitting there flipping out so I just took it along myself and grabbed the baby from the seat. The minute she looked at me it was like time stood still. I felt all these range of emotions at once. But not matter what my heart was telling me to love and protect her. My mind won by deciding the best way to protect her was from me. The baby instantly calmed in my arms and when Tara tried to grab her from me the door opened.

"no it's time her got to see her for himself." Addie said as she just stood there staring at us together.


	14. showtime

**Ch 14**

**Czw Showtime **

_Drake younger is out in the ring with a young woman who is wearing a black tank top and jeans with steel toed punk rocker boots. He is holding her hand while he talks about his match that night. _

"_Now this amazing woman beside me is my good luck charm. My girlfriend many of you know as Addie Rose. She was finally able to make it tonight for the show and I couldn't be happier than to see my amazing girl. Which brings me to what I wanted her out here for." He gets down on one knee and Addie looks on confused._

"_Baby we have been through a lot together and nothing will make me happier than if you would give me the honor of being my wife…."_

_**mmmmm,**__**  
**__**H8 is the one for me**__**  
**__**It gives me all I need**__**  
**__**and helps me co-exist**__**  
**__**With the chill**_

_Out walks switchblade conspiracy and drake doesn't look happy to have been interrupted waiting for her answer. He pushes Addie behind him as Sami and Jon get into the ring. _

"_sorry to interrupt this little love fest. Wait no I'm not the least bit sorry. This is a wrestling show drake not some romantic dinner. Who the fuck do you think you are for doing this?"_

"_who the fuck do you think you are for interrupting our moment? (See moxley looking at Addie who went into the corner) Don't look at her when I am talking to you." _

"_Hey sweet thing want to show a real man does things?" Sami asks Addie as Jon comes closer to her. Right as he goes to play with her hair Drake jumps him hitting addie in the process. She falls down to the mat as all three men stop and stare at her. _

"_You know what how about tonight I find a tag team partner to fight you two street dogs in a match tonight." Sami and Jon scream back at them it's on. As Drake grabs Addie from the ring and carries her to the back._

_**Later that night **_

_It's moxley and Sami vs drake younger and brain damage. Addie is ringside cheering drake on. Every time they switchblades get the upper hand they gloat to addie. Drake is getting the upper hand on moxley trying to go for his finisher when all of a sudden a masked man comes out with a chainsaw. Everyone in the ring all stare at the person. As jon pins drake as the masked man got closer to the ring and grabs addie. As she is kicking and screaming he pulls her along with him. _

_**After show promo**_

_**We told you before drake that we would win. We wanted this girl so we did what we wanted. Allow me to introduce the masked man to you. (Joe comes over) this is joe "chainaw" gacey. He is the newest member of our little group. (You hear a woman screams in the background)**_

_**Sweetheart it's ok you will be fine. Drake doesn't miss you darling otherwise he would have come to found you by now. Oh well you would be perfectly fine here with a real man by your side. ( Jon plays with her hair) time to go now addie.**_


	15. wings of a butterfly

Ch 15

Addie got to the 2300 arena with Tara and Alex carrying the baby carrier of Ella's in toe. She was a bundle of nerves for the show tonight because she was going to show everyone that she could be a total badass and bad girl. She even got a new look to match that. Everyone was use to sweet innocent addie but tonight the new addie will debut. If it wasn't for her ex boyfriend convincing the boss that she can do this who knows what would happen to her. She probably wouldn't have gotten far with this company with her style. Alex boyfriend Joaquin took her out to the salon and she dyed her hair black and purple. Got her bottom lip pierced exactly like her brother's. Then they went crazy with shopping. Addie is going to shock more than just jon when she puts on her outfit for the show. As she walked to the room she saw Sami standing there and he looked at her in total shock as he followed them into her locker room.

"Well who is this girl and where is addie?"

"you like it?"

"you look amazing sweetheart. You are going to knock them dead tonight."

"that was her plan" Alex said.

"no her plan was to show moxley what he was missing out on for being an idiot." Tara said pulling addie outfit for the show out.

Sami jumps up and down getting all excited for what she has planned. He always felt jon was being stupid for not being with the one woman who makes him happy. And their daughter was the proof of the happiness and love he tries to deny having for addie.

"well I better get back to our locker room and get ready for the show myself see you at the curtain sweetheart." Sami gives her a kiss on the forehead and walks out where jon is standing with some blonde chick. He sees them and just rolls his eyes.

"Hey man lily here is going to be out there tonight with us."

"Sure that is going to work with addie being there? Or did you forget tonight addie joins us against drake?"

"Ok so this will give us sex appeal. And besides I can walk out with both of them and love up on them so win win for me."

"Whatever man good luck with that. I am going to go."

The show gets started as addie finishes getting ready. She hadn't seen anyone besides drake and sami. As she went to go to where she needed to be for the match she ran into Jon's flavor of the night. More like the woman ran into her head on.

"Oh you must be addie?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Jessica. I'm Jon's new girlfriend so back off bitch."

Addie just laughed in her face. Then looked at her and just shook her head this chick was desperate ring rat all over her barely their outfit showing off everything.

"Well good luck with that honey because I don't need jon nor do I want him anyways. I don't want whatever disease he is going to get from you anyways." Addie told her and walked off.

She started talking to zack the sound guy and they decided addie's new theme song. She just sat there waiting for everyone to get there for the match. As jon stood there with bimbo he was staring off into space with her till he finally noticed addie standing there with sami and had to do a double take just make sure it was her. He went up to go grab her hand and talk to her but drake's music started for his match.

_Drake stands in the middle of the ring for his opponent when suddenly the group he had been looking for all day finally showed themselves. The switchblade conspiracy stands there laughing at drake with the blonde girl rubbing herself all over jon as they walk to the ring. _

"_What's the matter their drake you look a little lost. Like you're looking for something or someone?" Sami asked him as jon shoves the girl out of the way and joins the two in the ring._

"_Where the fuck is she? I know you two assholes took my girlfriend where is she?"_

"_She is here but I can you tell you now that she isn't yours anymore. Nor does she look like that sweet girl you had here before. You want her so bad?"_

"_Yes addie come out here now."_

_**Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice**_

_**Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul**_

_Out walks a purple and black haired rocker chick with red lipstick and punk rock look. Her black and purple checkered skirt with the black leather corset her combat boots and leather jacket. She walked to the ring with the masked man with the chainsaw. They looked at drake and just started laughing at him when he stared at her shocked._

_She got in the ring and just waved hi at him. Taking the mic from Jon who looked at her in awe. This is definitely a new addie._

"_Hi drake how's it going? You looked shocked to see me honey."_

"_Addie come on with me and we can get away from the crazy guys and be together again. You know you still never answered my question last time we were here so baby what will it be."_

"_HMMMMM NOPE!" Addie kicked him in the balls then jon jumped him. As the boys attacked him she stood there laughing at drake. _

"_Bye bye drake I found me a better man." As she grabs jon and kisses him in front of drake. Then walks out of the room ignoring the bimbo yelling at her for doing that with jon. Looking back at jon she just smiled seeing her lipstick still on his lips and winks out him before walking away._


	16. jon or moxley which one are you?

**Author's note: I was reading back on the best is yet to come and realized I kind of screwed up with saying jon didn't know about Ella. I am changing all of that now because it just seems so weird to me. I'm so sorry these stories are taking forever and hope to keep you interested. When you have an energetic 19-month old toddler and never any time to yourself it is hard to sit and write. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this series it means a lot to me.**

Ch 16

Addie walked through the curtain and just smiled at her brother and Tara standing there giving her a round of applause for pulling that off. Zandig gave her a high five. She knew she did a good job and was showing everyone that she is ready to show everyone this new side of her. As the guys came back from the match they all cheered Addie on for going for it. Drake gave her a great big hug and kissed her cheek. The blonde bimbo tried to shove her while backstage.

"Why the hell are you upstaging me whore? And I told you to leave my man alone."

Addie just took one swing and knocked her out cold.

"Because I am the true women here and I think you found your place slut."

Addie just looks at Jon and shakes her head and walks away from him because she can't believe he would be with that trash over the woman who was here to love him and has his child here for them to be a family.

She goes into her locker room and waits for her brother to return with her daughter so that they can get ready to leave. As she goes to go jump in the shower Jon walks into her room telling Alex to give him a moment to talk to addie. Before they left to go back to where they were staying. He hears the shower running and gets a thought in his head. He decides to go follow her inside knowing everyone wanted to see the baby so they had awhile to be free. He slowly takes off his trunks and goes in behind addie while she is showering. When he grabs her hips amazed at her body at 19 and just having a baby come out of her. She was always so curvy and Ella made it to where those curves shine through. Just as he wraps his around her addie screams. She turns around and he just presses his lips to hers wanting to just have a moment between them. After a while she kissed him back with so much force as he felt her emotions in the kiss she was giving him back. These two were always better at expressing through their bodies or even a simple kiss then words how much the other meant to them. After the kiss kept getting even more heated Jon pulled away and just looked into addie's eyes for clarification. He could tell she was scared and he was too about accepting that life that is there for him. She just nodded her head yes and he smiled giving her the sweetest smile with his dimples shining through as he lifted her up and got them into the perfect position. As he thrusted into her she just whimpered. This was the first time in a long time for her and the fact that she still felt so amazing was enough for him. Every time he was with addie it felt like he was home and that scared him so much. To commit to one woman and a child makes him want to run even farther but this woman has such a pull on him that he keeps wanting more. After giving her more kisses to silence her so that if anyone came into the room they wouldn't know or bother them. He just wanted this time with her and to show her everything he can't say. To show her how jon is feeling not moxley. They both reach their climaxes and just hold each other as the water turns cold. As they step out and dry off he just watches her being very weary of what comes next with him.

"I love you babe so much. But I am so afraid to be a dad and be that guy for you."

"Then what do you want jon because she is here. You are a dad wither you like it or not. She is a part of our lives and I will not give her up for you to be happy and be with me. If you ask me to choose it will always be her first."

"I don't know what to do. I guess I can try to see you guys at a time that isn't a show for us to really spend time together."

"After best of the best will you be at drakes wedding?"

"Yes I am the best man."

"Well then we will see you there and arrange something then."

She handed him back his trunks and got dressed as she turned away from him letting the tears fall without him seeing or hopefully noticing. But he does and just gets dressed quickly and runs before his heart breaks even more for the woman who is changing his whole world. And making him think who is the true jon the man that addie sees or the jon moxley he wants to be.


	17. good family meets ella

Ch 17

Addie was asked to come to Cincinnati to work with hwa. So she figured she would go early to go see friends and maybe even Jon's family while there because she is of course going to be bring baby Ella. So she called Jon's mom and arranged to see her and his older sister so that they can get that time. Her mom came into the room because addie is back living with her until she gets enough to get her own place for her and Ella.

"So you're going out there alone?"

"I'm going to take Ella with me there."

"Why?"

"So that Jon's family can see her. They only got to see her for a few hours when she was born so I want to be able to allow them around her."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am sure. And before you get into the whole well what if he is there. Okay so he is there we have seen each other at czw and he has been around her that hasn't done anything."

She just walked away from her mother and went into the nursery to pack up Ella's clothes so that they can head out. She was lucky enough that a friend of her mark was going to drive her out there because he had to go visit his grandmother.

The next day

After the few hours of traveling to Cincinnati and the few pit stops made to take care of Ella. They got to where addie would be meeting Jon's sister to drive her to the house his mom lived in. As they got there addie was in shock that the car wasn't Laura car but in fact Jon's car. She got out and hugged his sister who was standing right there while mark got the car seat out so that addie can set it the right way in the new car and he could grab their luggage.

"Hey why do you have Jonathan's car and not yours?" Addie asks Laura.

"Because jon came with me to get you guys. But he had to run to the bathroom really quick." Just as she says that Jon comes out and comes over to the car. He is glaring holes into mark's head before addie snapped him out of it.

"Why don't you help him so that we can eat." She tells jon who nods his head and helps as she hands Laura the baby for a minute to get the car seat in place. As she does that and the boys finish she laughs when she sees Ella just staring at jon the whole time and him making funny faces at her. Mark comes up to her once they finish putting everything in the car and gives her a hug.

"So am I picking you up in a few days?" He asks addie.

"Actually I thought I would take her since I have to head to Chicago anyways for a show." Jon said.

"Are you okay with that addie?" Mark asked glaring at jon for interrupting him.

"Yeah that is fine. I think I have to work the same shows with him so that works for me." Mark nods as gives her a hug then leaves to go see his family.

They got Ella back in the car seat and got into the car. They went to get food and then went to their mom's house. As they got there and grabbed everything his mom came out to come get her grandbaby. She hugged Addie and took Ella and walked addie into the house.

"How was the trip up here."

"Good. She was really good stopped a few times but it was a good trip."

"Sorry that I didn't warn you about jon. He was here when I was on the phone with you arranging everything and decided he had to go with Laura to get you."

"It's fine and I had a feeling he would want to be here." Jon walked into the house with his sister and all the stuff. After all of them finished eating Ella started to get really tired and Addie realized it was her bed time but out of everything they brought they forgot her pack in play.

"Fuck." Addie says after changing Ella and getting her ready.

"What's wrong?" Caryn asked.

"I forgot Ella's pack in play when getting everything together and I really don't want to lay down with her at this moment."

"Ahh I think it is time you show her what you got jon."

Jon nodded his head and took addie to his old room where she saw the brand new pack in play set up by his bed.

"They told me I should probably get some stuff for here just in case you didn't have it with you and so that I can have everything if Ella ever comes over here."

Addie nodded her head and laid Ella down in the bassinet part of the pack in play. They just sat down and watched Ella sleep. Till Jon grabbed Addie and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we lay down here too since the rest of the family will be here later for dinner."

"okay who is also coming here?"

"dad is stopping by with my grandparents so that will be interesting."

"Oh okay. Yeah I guess it would be good to nap while she does."

They laid down in the bed next to each other and just fell asleep. When his mom came into the room she smiled at the three of them all asleep hoping her son would grow up already and step up.


	18. Dreams don't work unless you do

**author's note: so I have decided that I am putting will you still love me tomorrow and she is the sunlight on hiatus. I want to work on this story and finish it. I have also decided that I am changing the part where addie gives up ella. They will raise her and always have her. Which means I am planning on rewriting the best is yet to come. Not this minute but over time I will be. I thank all of you for being great and leaving reviews they help me a lot. Again I am not the greatest writer but I try my best. And for all the new people who have liked and favorite the stories please review. It helps me and I wI'll answer all of them.**

Ch 18

A little while later they woke up to Ella crying and his mom coming in to take her to be changed. Addie opened her eyes and saw that jon had his arms wrapped around her and wouldn't let her go. His sister runs into the room and jumps on the bed with them. Addie starts laughing as Jon glares at her.

"Hey get up sleepy heads dad is here and as well as our grandparents."

"They're all here?"

"Yup and already swooning over baby. So they want mom and dad out there."

Jon groaned hearing the word dad again. It just frustrated him to no end. To him that shouldn't be what he is called. Ella was cute but to him it is hard to just hear being called a dad.

addie walked away from John pissed off that he groan about hearing the word dad. she walked out to see the grandparents holding their sweet little innocent baby. as they go to hug addie. Jon sister slap him across the face.

"why do you have to be so dumb?" Laura asks.

" what I just don't see the point in being called that." jon says.

"Jon like it or not you're a dad get over it." she says as she walks away from him.

when he comes into the into the living room he sees his dad and grandparents sitting talking with Addie and his mom while his grandmother holds his infant daughter. his dad locks eyes with him and not his head to the other room for the two of them to have a talk.

"so how are you handling this?" Daniel asks his son.

"this is tough, I don't know if being a dad is what I wanted."

" what do you mean Jonathan?"

"I haven't even been around the kid that much. and I don't know if that life is for me."

"is it because I wasn't around for most your life? so you think you would be a terrible father."

" I know I would be."

" Jonathan you've got to think about what you truly want."

"I want addie. but I also want my life as a wrestler."

"if you want addie your going to accept Ella too. like it or not she is a part of you.

I think you'd be a great father you be better than me. but know you can't have it both ways. either your family our sex with as many women as you want." Daniel patted his son on the back then went back into the living room to hold his new grandbaby.

John walks into the living room grabs Addy's hand. she looks at him strangely like what the hell is going on. in front of everyone he gets down on one knee.

" addie I know this maybe you could shock. I'm completely out of nowhere but would you give me the honor of being my wife."

addie just laughs at him and pulls him up to his feet.

"no you fool. I wouldn't marry you if you can't even step up and be the dad she needs. it's not about you and me anymore. can you say that you can fully commit to the three of us?"

"I don't know."

"well then there is your answer jon." She says as she walks out of the living room and goes to his mom's room. his mother comes in the room after her. leaving the door open a little bit in Jon standing behind it.

"are you okay sweetie?"

"no"

"why did you tell him no?"

"because I know it was just a game to him that he thinks that is what I want from him. and I'm sick of the stupid games. I'm sick of having my heart broken for his s***. it's not just about me. it's about her too."

" do you still love him?"

" I wish I could say I ever stopped. especially when I'm reminded of him everyday when I look into her eyes."

" What would have to take for you to take him back?"

" him fixing his ways. finally deciding what he really wants. decide keep being Moxley or will I finally get Jonathan."

" sweetheart dreams don't work unless you do. if both want your dreams you both have to work for it." addie nods her head and cries as his mom holds her.

Jon looks at himself in the mirror and shakes his head. then looks to watch the living room and sees everyone with the baby. and storms out the front door pissed off at himself and hoping the drink away his pain . he was tired of thinking about what he really wanted. tired of everyone trying to shove a child on to him. off to his friends house hopefully they would shed some light and drink with him.


	19. i'm scared too

Ch 19

Jon heads over to see his friends Brian and Jenny. He figured since they were still there before leaving back to buffalo, NY that the two of them were the best ones to talk with about the situation. When he gets there Brian brings him a beer and they all just sit down and talk.

"So what happened that made you run all the way here?" Brian asks.

"Well number one I asked addie to marry me and she flat out turned me down. Then when everyone kept calling me daddy to the poor kid I just kept getting frustrated because no one gets it."

"Gets what jon? And about the whole thing of her saying no. Hon you're not even dating so why would she say yes? Jenny says.

"Gets that I am scared and afraid to be this kid's dad. And I overheard addie with my mom complaining about not having it with me."

"Jon don't you think she is scared too?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has had to give up wrestling for 9 months barely back into it and everyone is constantly giving her flak for having an infant at these shows because she has no one there but herself to raise her. She has been the one doing everything in her power to be strong and you get it easy. Is she the victim in this yes and no. The victim is that little girl who only has one parent around."

"she has people around. She has Tara, Alex, her adopted mom and sisters, phil. What do I have?"

"You have ring rats that fall to their knees at your command. And they may be there jon but none of those people are that child's father. Sorry bud but that's you and only you." Brian says as Jenny nods.

While they were all sitting talking the phone rings and Brain goes to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey Brian is jon there?"

"yup hold on." Hands the phone to jon while mouthing your sister.

"Hey"

"Great job just storming out by the way. Just wanting to tell you that we are all leaving to dinner and it's up to you if you go but your family would like you there. Or you can just stay there."

"Is addie and Anabella going."

"That is the plan. Or we can have them stay here since you don't have to worry addie already called her brother and he got her and the baby set up into a hotel room until they head home. She was leaving soon to go check in."

"Why?"

"So that you don't have to deal with them jon since you seem to only care about yourself." With that she hung up the phone.

"What's up man." Brain asks.

"I guess addie called Phil and he got a room for her and the baby so that they don't be a bother to me or my mom."

"I told you that she would do what she thought was best for you jon." Jenny said.

"What?"

"She is leaving to a hotel to give you space and let you be. So once again instead of doing something for her it's for you. Don't be surprised if the hotel is only for the night and she leaves back tomorrow without so much as goodbye."

"Well I guess they were all going to dinner so I am heading back over to get my stuff and either meet them or go back to my place I haven't decided." He said giving them both a hug and walking out.

He heads back over to his moms and sees all the lights off so they must have already left. He walks and goes to his room where he sees addie gathering all her stuff and putting it into the hallway.

"You're here."

"yeah I didn't feel like eating and my brother called for a driver to pick me up in 15 minutes to go to the hotel."

"Where's the baby?"

"Your mom took her so that I could get settled then your sister is bringing her to me when I tell her what room I am in."

"Why leave addie?"

"I figured that is what you wanted right?"

"Me gone so that you don't have to deal with me or the baby."

"No that isn't what I want."

"Then what jon tell me for fucking once what do you want because I am sick of this shit with you."

"I am scared okay is that you want from me."

"Of what Jonathan?"

"of screwing up on being a dad. You say my dad he wasn't around and mom still works all night so it was left to me and Laura to raise ourselves."

"You think you're the only one scared to screw up. Jon I had a shitty childhood too. My parents allowed my oldest brother to rape me and beat Alex all because they didn't want either one of us. They just wanted mike and phil. And Phil ran away from it all because he got lucky. I am scared every day that I won't be able to give her what she needs living off my dreams of wrestling but I do it because there is no one else there for her but me. She is my child and I will be fucking damned if I let someone else raise her because I felt I couldn't handle it. I am scared that promoters aren't going to hire me because I am 19-year-old with a nearly 4-month old child. I am scared that I am going to lose everything but most of all I am scared that I am going to lose you because you can't seem to get it that I don't just need you but damn it she needs you too."

"do you ever think we can be together?"

"That depends on you and what you think."

"What are you saying?"

"Jonathan Good for once just think what do you really want? Us as a family or you being alone and free for the rest of your life."

With that a honk sounded from outside and addie started to grab the stuff and leave with jon just sitting there having to finally sit down and think.


	20. it's now or never

**Author's note: Holy crap we made it to 20 chapters. Thanks to everyone who has been reading liking following and reviewing this story it really means a lot to me. Even the guest who bitch about my story. To divaschamp14 aka Tara you are the 48****th**** reviewer thanks for being my helper and listening to me when I get so frustrated with the stories. You are always there when I need you. Jessica619- seriously his family wants him now more than ever. Just have to wait and see what happens.**

Ch 20

It was best of the best tonight. Since Addie opted out of being there for tournament of death because the name alone turned her off from working the show she was here tonight. She had her mom keep 7 month old Ella at home because the little girl was growing and figuring out crawling as time went along. Addie feeling sad that Jon is missing this time. They talked a few times on the phone but other than that there wasn't much going on there for them. They were trying to make it work but didn't know where exactly to start. Addie comes into the locker room as the guys were all discussing what happened the weekend before involving jon. Not knowing she was in there they talked about him getting so drunk and being in a bear suit then after cutting a promo on video about mike quakenbush. But apparently was left afterwards with a girl who works for this company and they hooked up. Addie was seeing red because he told her nothing happened last weekend expect them all partying at the house and him wearing the suit as a dare. She walked over to her stuff and ignored everyone except Chrissy who came to sit with her and talk.

"So are you actually going to go out with us tonight to nickel's or no. Since you don't have baby girl I figured you would come hang out." Chrissy asks.

"Yup that is my plan and staying at your place if that is okay. I know drake was taking me there but I don't want to drive all the way home after."

"No your fine staying with us. Matt and Jon are both there so this shall be interesting."

"Well after last weekend's events I can imagine."

"You heard."

"The guys were just talking about it while I was in here. Hard not to hear it."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit but I will get through it. Just another thing that Jon does that I can't ignore but I am okay actually. I am looking at it like the fact that my daughter is now 7 months old and crawling and only I am witnessing it."

Jon comes into the room and sees the two of them sitting there. He walks over to them.

"Hey can we talk?" Jon asks Addie.

"nope I am good. I will see you out there for your match but as of right now I need to be alone."

She grabs her clothes to go get ready. After finishing up she Sami for his match against Greg Excellent. As kylie pierce is out there with Greg, Addie was added as an equal to deal with her. As the match was going on Kylie kept trying to distract Sami which pissed Addie off so she ran around the ring and attack Kylie from behind. She picks her up and hits her with the moxley cutter. As she does this Greg is distracted from seeing them fight on the outside not noticing sami who attacks him then locks in the stretch muffler gaining the win. She runs into the ring and raises his arm as he looks over at his best friend matt in the audience who got to be here for the night and see the show. They both high five him then walk out. As going to the back Jon tries to grab her arm and talk to her but she moves away from him as the girl from the incident last weekend walks up to talk to him. Addie rolled her eyes and went over to one of the chairs in the back waiting for Jon's match.

During the fatal four way being your own weapons match it was Jon moxley vs dj Hyde vs thumptack jack vs Danny havok. Throughout the match Addie kept trying to distract the guys which pissed off Danny Havok he went running after her catching her by her hair and power bombing her the table right there. Jon goes to go attack him when Dj Hyde gets the win for the match. After security carries Addie to the back she walks away from the guys as they all get praised and run to the locker room to get ready for the bar. After leaving for the bar Jon comes in 5 minutes after she does and she instantly rolls her eyes as 3 girls come up to him and start flirting so she goes over to one of the tables and sits down. As she does her friend who came to see the show nick came over to sit with her. She met him when she first started wrestling in philly and had been close ever since. He tries to make it to every show she is at out here. As they sit and talk to each other and start flirting with one another because Addie was tired of just waiting for the one guy she wanted. Jon looks over at them and glares at her. Drake comes up to him.

"What's with you?"

"Do you see that guy over there hitting on Addie."

"Yeah so what."

"She is actually flirting with him right back and that pisses me off."

"Why jon she is single you have proven that so why be mad that she is being a single woman and looking at options."

"Because she shouldn't be looking drake."

"Someone jealous that she is doing what you have done for months."

As the karaoke starts up for the night Addie's name is called. She stands up looking over at jon as she performs cold hearted snake by Paula Abdul.

_**How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a **_

_**Always always number number one without a doubt **_

_**(He's one cold snake) **_

_**When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin' **_

_**Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock **_

_**(No give, all take) **_

_**You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love **_

_**And he's been only only playing undercover all the while **_

_**(One smooth sharp tongue) **_

_**Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes **_

_**(He just talks) **_

_**And you will on-ly see a rep-tile **_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake **_

_**Look into his eyes **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**He's been tellin' lies **_

_**He's a lover boy at play **_

_**He don't play by the rules **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**Girl don't play the fool-no **_

_**You're the one givin' up the love **_

_**Anytime he needs it **_

_**But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd **_

_**You're the one to sacrifice **_

_**Anything to please him **_

_**Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out **_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake **_

_**Look into his eyes **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**He's been tellin' lies **_

_**He's a lover boy at play **_

_**He don't play by rules **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**Girl don't play the fool-no **_

_**It was only late last night **_

_**He was out there sneakin' **_

_**Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone **_

_**All the world's a candy store **_

_**He's been trick or treatin' **_

_**When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home **_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake **_

_**Look into his eyes **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**He's been tellin' lies **_

_**He's a lover boy at play **_

_**He don't play by rules **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**Girl don't play the fool-no **_

_**You could find somebody better girl **_

_**He could only make you cry **_

_**You deserve somebody better girl **_

_**He's c-cold as ice **_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake **_

_**Look into his eyes **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**He's been tellin' lies **_

_**He's a lover boy at play **_

_**He don't play by rules **_

_**Oh oh oh -Girl don't play the fool-no **_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake **_

_**Look into his eyes **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**He's been tellin' lies **_

_**He's a lover boy at play **_

_**He don't play by rules **_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**Girl don't play the fool—**_

As addie goes back over to her table jon walks over and nick runs away from this pissed off 6'4 man. She just glares at him as he looks over at her. When she stands up to get away from him he kisses her as everyone starts cheering in the bar.

"Can we go back to the house."

"I guess."

She follows him to the car and they drive back to the house sami and Chrissy were living in. As they go in to sit down jon helps her with her stuff.

"What's up Jonathan."

"What was that?"

"What me flirting with a guy or the song."

"The guy."

"What is someone jealous that I decided after a year of waiting for you to finally move on."

"I don't want you to move on."

"You don't know what you want jon."

"I want you addie. I always have."

"Bullshit."

He grabbed her and starts kissing her with more force than usual. He figures why tell her when he can show her what he means without his words. After fighting for a begging entrance, she opens her mouth as he slides his tongue in with hers and lifts her into the room he was staying in. Carrying her all the way to the bed where the make out for the rest of the night. Till they both came up for air and he held her in his arms as she fell asleep next him. He looks up and sighs. This is what he wants now and nothing or no one was stopping him.


End file.
